


Deity of Stilwater

by Elizayutani



Category: Saints Row, Saints Row 2
Genre: Anor Londo, Dark Souls - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:58:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2258385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizayutani/pseuds/Elizayutani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simple tattooist, guitarist, hard rocker Matt is living the life, trying to get the Feed Dogs famous, watching Maero take Stilwater, yet Jessica entered the fray, things are distant, but something Matt is hiding is coming out, something he had since birth has awakened, stirring emotions and almost unnatural powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deity of Stilwater

It was about 9 Pm when Matt walked into his condo, throwing a leather bag on the floor, tossing over his shoes and collapsing onto the black leather couch, it had been a long day, working on Maero's ink, fighting the bars and clubs to get his band out there and in a gig, he was able to stay afloat with his tattoo work, that and the massive amounts of bonuses from the Brotherhood. After a few moments, Matt managed to get himself up and strip out of his clothing, walking into the bathroom in nothing but his red and black accented boxer briefs, his piercings, shiny as they were, completely unable to avoid the tired look on his face. Looking in the mirror, he could see his stubble and reflection, his ink visible, but one stood out, he had two mirrors opposite each other so he could see his back, it was an ornate tribal sun, he had it since before he could even get his first ink, it always felt cold on his skin, every so often sending a chill down his back, he didn't know what it was, and he sure as hell wasn't going to ask the doctor to basically lock him away. Matt didn't like bringing it up, lying to Rusty's Needle and playing it off as if he got a spine tattoo, no one looked on his back anyway. 

Matt sighed as he staggered into his bedroom, tired, left out of the usual business, which was alright by him, except it didn't change the fact he had to change locations all over the place, hiding from the Saints, who had already gotten Donnie, but that made sense, coming after a simple tattooist was just spite. He laid on his back, looking up at the ceiling, his right hand in his briefs, just lightly fondling himself as he thought to himself, sliding out his hand and putting it on his chest, lightly holding onto his skin, he just couldn't get himself turned on, especially when his mind darted back to the fact that he was being hunted, it was a matter of time before that psycho came to kill him via bullet, or use a tattoo needle in his eye, like how they used Donnie to blow up the Brotherhood vehicles. Maero was a savior as he kept extra security on Matt, they had been friends for a long time, would've been more if the day he had a big show Jessica hadn't showed her face and taken him away from Matt, who was happy for Maero, but even now held animosity towards her, taking something he wanted, now it was just his band and his ink, at least Jessica couldn't ink Maero's skin like Matt could. 

Time seemed to roll slowly as Matt started to drift off to sleep, though it was alarmingly halted by a burst of electronic sound, his wireless phone was ringing itself blind when he grabbed the phone after fighting himself out of his comfortable state, he pushed the answer button and held it up to his head. "Yeah? Who is it?" Matt asked in a tired tone, which soon had jumped to excitement as the call went on, apparently there was an opening, and by some random chance, this was it, his moment, his break. "Holy shit, you won't regret it!" Matt yelled gratefully as the call ended and he put the phone down. He should call Maero, but it could wait until morning, he needed his rest, he got under the covers of his bed and the only fight he had was going to sleep, especially since this was one of the biggest clubs in Stilwater. This is where things would get better, definitely. 


End file.
